Many circuit applications require a voltage-level conversion to be performed for proper operation. In conventional designs, the conversion function is performed in an inefficient manner, often consuming precious chip area and increasing the processing overhead of the host system. Improvements are therefore needed in order to meet, for example, the rising demand for chip miniaturization and ever faster processing speeds.